The Revered
THIS PAGE IS ACHIVED. IT WILL BE DELETED WHEN THE SERIES IT BELONGED TO GETS BACK OFF THE GROUND. THIS IS NON-CANON ONLY REMAINS FOR CONTENT PURPOSES FOR FUTURE USE. The Revered is the second episode of "Marvel's Moon Knight" by Valeyard6282. Synopsis After a deadly assault, Marc falls into his horrifying past that lead to his body becoming a vessel for the being that he honors, and fears. Plot Assassination ''' We see Jake holding his cell phone to his ear, and see the reflected sunlight off a scope on the rooftop- the sniper. We see the sniper fire his suppressed rifle. We see Frenchie at the computer setup see the gun fire and in slow motion, we see Frenchie's coffee mug fall onto the ground, shattering, allowing coffee to spread across the concrete. We then see a quick shot of the bullet whizzing through the air and then two white-clad fingers catching it perfectly midair. The camera pans over, allowing us to see Mr. Knight standing exactly where Jake was. We see the sniper pulls his head away from his scope- revealing a mid-aged face with blond-gray hair. Mr. Knight throws the bullet down at a trash can, which is ricochets off of, shooting towards the roof the sniper is on. The sniper scrambles to get away, but as he runs, the bullet hits his scope, shattering glass everywhere. The sniper stops, yanks the scope off the rifle and throws it down onto the roof. He then pulls the bolt up and back, ejecting the shell before closing the bolt once again. The man runs to the edge of the rooftop and jumps across, rolling across the next one and keeps running. We see an aerial view of the chase, the sniper running on the rooftop, and Mr. Knight sprinting down the adjacent alleyway. We see Mr. Knight veer right, jump up, kick off the wall, pushing himself to the next, kicking off that wall and propelling himself onto the rooftop just behind the sniper. We see Mr. Knight's face as he tilts his head down. The sniper stops running and turns around slowly. His eyes are wide and watering. His mouth is completely still, as his nose- the man not even breathing. We hear Mr. Knight's voice- much different and deeper than that of Marc, Jake, or Steven. "Speak." The sniper's mouth and nose start moving again and the man breaths in heavily, gasping for breath- the sniper can move freely again.. "He's not done you know." Mr. Knight tilts his head. "Rawlins his gone." The sniper shakes his head. "No. The one you don't remember." "Who?" Mr. Knight asks. The sniper smirks before backing towards the edge of the building- ready to jump into the alley below. "Bushman." The sniper drops down off the building and we see Mr. Knight's mask's eye widen slightly. Mr. Knight's whole body go limp as he collapses onto the ground. '''Intro Credits Ominous, but fast-paced, music plays behind the intro credits. The intro credits are black and white. We see shards of glass with images of silhouettes dancing through them. The multitude of shards of glass arrange themselves together to show a cracked masked face of Mr. Knight. The face fades away into the white letters of the title: "Moon Knight". Throughout the credits, the names of actors read are Kit Harrington, Randy Havens, Christie Burke, Keven Costner, Matthew Jaeger , Robert Knepper- with Wes Johnson as Khonsu, Danny Trejo as Crawley, and Tony Todd as Raoul Bushman. Marines The scene goes into a flashback. We see a nighttime view of the Giza Plateau. The Great Pyramids stand in the sands, as does the massive Sphinx. We see a US chopper cutting through the sky. We see inside of it. On either side, two rows of Marines sit- Marc with them. Next to Marc is a woman with her hair tucked into her helmet. They all are wearing combat gear. The chopper touches down, spraying sand everywhere. The Marines march out. Waiting for them in the sand is a couple more soldiers and another one standing- arms behind his back- between them. From his uniform we can tell he is a Lieutenant-Colonel. The Marines line up and salute him. "At ease." The soldiers relax. The commander has a grey beard and is older. He is recognized as Lieutenant-Colonel Peter Alraune. We learn that they are a covert-ops division that operates in Africa- but Peter feels strongly that they are not the criminal hitmen that Operation Cerberus- the operation William Rawlins and Ray Schoonover run, with Frank Castle and Billy Russo among those in the division,- are. We also learn that the Marines in the division don't have any information on what they have been doing in Africa. They've been hunting war cults but they don't know why. Peter leads the platoon through the desert. The Marines are armed with assault rifles fitted with flashlights. The Fallen Knight They are walking by the Sphinx, and the female Marine that was sitting next to Marc shines her flashlight on a half-unearthed sandstone building tilted into the sand. "Marc! Alraune!" They both run over to her. "What is it Arnold?" Peter asks. She points out the structure. Peter rushes towards it. Marc smiles at her. "Nice job Lisa." Marc follows Peter. Peter stares at it with almost fear in his eyes. Marc approaches him. "What's wrong sir?" Peter looks at him. "I never thought I'd return. I was an aspiring archaeologist when I was young you know. I only joined the Corp after I met the man we have been hunting for years." Marc looks amazed. "Who?" Peter sighs. "His name is Raoul Bushman. He is a warlord- but back then...he was a mercenary I met on these very sands when I was an archaeologist. He and I were looking for the same thing." We see flashbacks through the conversation of the events. Peter points at the structure. "We were looking for the lost temple to Khonsu- the Egyptian moon god. Our different paths both led to here. We agreed to help each other out as long as I paid Bushman and he went in first- absorbing any possible threat. We went in and we ended up in a chamber with a huge black marble statue of Khonsu. At its base was an array of urns and chests filled with gems and other priceless artifacts. I had never seen something so beautiful but I couldn't touch anything. I felt..." Marc grabs Peter's shoulder. "What did you feel?" Marc asks. Peter swallows. "Evil. Bushman, however; did not. He plundered everything. He took a white crescent- almost like a boomerang- and then dust rained from the ceiling, and ornate sculptures began to fall from above. The temple was collapsing. I ran and only looked back once. I saw Bushman scream and melt away into white mist. I made it out with my life, nothing more, nothing less. The temple sunk into the sand and I planned never to see it again." Bushman Marc turns away and sees several armored trucks rolling towards them, extremely bright headlights cutting through the nighttime. "Shit. Alraune! We've got company." Peter cocks his rifle. "Get in positions!" The Marines scramble behind sandstone cover- whether it be random ruins or landmarks like the pyramids and Sphinx. The convoy of trucks pulls up and each truck sheds a multitude of masked mercenaries armed with AK-47s. They start firing in bursts at the Marines, who fire back, but get cut down. Marc releases a roar of fury- comparable to Frank Castle's roars- and walks towards a bunch of mercenaries, firing his assault rifle non stop. He mows down the entire group. His rifle clicks and he reloads, but gets shot in the shoulder. He rolls down the dune. He breathes heavily. We see Lisa and Peter firing upon the mercenaries. We see a dark-skinned bald man on a machine gun mounted on the top of one of the trucks. Marc peeks over the edge of the dune and sees sand flying up in a trail towards him as machine gun fire edges closer. Marc ducks down, but gets sprayed in the back by countless bullets. He screams. The fire stops. We see the dark-skinned man jump from the truck, and walk towards the Marines, and pulls out an interesting weapon- a Lewis Gun Carbine. He begins to hip fire it in bursts, mowing down anyone in his path. The man is Raoul Bushman. His round magazine is expended, and he rips it off and pulls another off of his belt and crudely puts it on the weapon. He approaches the area where Peter and Lisa are fighting and where Marc is bleeding out in the sands. Lisa runs down the length of one of the ruins to assist a screaming soldier. Marc is lying on his side- still- watching the entire scene from a sideways view. We see this from Marc's eyes. Bushman mows down soldiers as he approaches and another soldier is by Peter. Bushman is there. He is unnoticed by Peter and the other soldier. Marc sees him approaching but doesn't make a sound- in fear of being found. Marc is crying. Bushman fires his weapon and the soldier's blood splatters on some ruins. Peter sees Bushman and ducks down yelling. We this from a third-person view again. We get a close up of Peter's face, dust and sand flying by like a sandstorm as Bushman's bullets rain down into the sand around him in slow motion. The scene shifts back to Marc's eyes. Slow motion stops. Bullets hit the sands and pepper into Peter's knees, legs, and lower torso. Peter falls to his knees and Bushman walks closer. Marc's face is soaked with tears- unable to make a sound. Bushman puts the barrel of his carbine against Peter's forehead. "Boom." Peter's head explodes in a splatter of blood. Marc opens his mouth if to scream, but he doesn't. His life is on the line. Bushman walks by Marc, assuming his still body is dead. Bushman is in front of Marc. There are few Marines left, who are on the other end of the plateau, retreating to the humvee that took Peter to the chopper. Most of the mercenaries have been killed as well. Marc's gun is empty, but he leaves the magazine in. He slides his hand slowly up his chest and pulls a razor-sharp bayonet from its sheath. He quietly fixes it to his rifle and sweeps his arm under Bushman's feet, collapsing Bushman to the ground, his carbine falling into the sand, the magazine, which Bushman was reloading, causing bullets to come out into the sand. Marc jumps up with his rifle and kicks Bushman over. Marc stabs his bayonet into Bushman's chest, only to twist it and rip it out, and stab in again, and again, and again. Stab, twist, repeat, stab, twist, repeat. Marc is mangling Bushman's torso. Bushman roars in anger and pain and extends a open hand with twitching fingers. Marc flies backwards , also yanking the bayonet out of Bushman, and Marc collapses onto the ground yards away, the bayonet crashing down onto Marc's leg, cutting it down to bone. Bushman limps up and extends his hand towards the bullets lying on the ground. The raise up off the ground and Bushman flings his hand in the direction of Marc- who is leaning up now- and the bullets race towards him and embed in his flesh in an array of places like shrapnel. Bushman pulls out a gnarly club wrapped in barbed wire. Bushman sits on Marc and brings the club down onto Marc's body over, and over, and over. Bushman is screaming in fury and pleasure as blood spurts from Marc's body. "You see..." Bushman reads Marc's patches. "...Spector. Your commander Peter Alraune- is a horrific excuse for a human being." Marc squirms but Bushman punches Marc in the face. "I killed him. He left me for dead in ancient ruins, leaving me to be psychologically tortured and leaving me to crawl out of those ruins or relent to nature and let myself be buried alive forever. Your division will be forever stained onto these ruins, there blood, their bile. What is left of them will decorate this site. The survivors, however; run. They run and leave you. They retreat to whatever form of transportation they have- trucks, chopper whatever. I let them go. Some get to endure the pain and horrific sites they saw, and they get to see that whenever their eyes close. Torture for a lifetime. Some do deserve to live, however; some do not." Bushman brings down the axe on Marc's sternum, and a fountain of blood erupts, splattering Bushman's smiling face. Bushman licks the blood off his chin before looking up at one of his mercenaries. He yells something in an African language. One of the trucks pulls up by Bushman and Marc. Several bound men are pulled out from the cab and pushed onto their knees in front of the mangled Marc. They have sacks over their heads. A mercenary lines up behind each and rips off the hoods, revealing many blood and broken faces. Marc focuses on one in the middle. "French?" We see quick flashbacks of a young Marc meeting Jack Murdock- his favorite boxer and local hero back in Hell's Kitchen- him older and boxing, winning matches, and training with a fellow boxer who was an archaeologist named Jean-Paul Duchamp- his nickname Frenchie. Bushman laughs. "You know him asshole?" Marc spits out a wave of blood. "I don't know him." Bushman leans down. "Then why did you call him 'French'?" Marc doesn't respond. Bushman stands back up. "Okay. You answer all my questions and I let these civilians go. Including your friend here who we found digging in the dirt for artifacts like a little bitch. However, if you do not answer my questions, they get picked off one by one. And yes, if we come to that, I will force you to ingest your friend's body piece by piece. Do you understand my conditions?" Marc nods in horror. Frenchie looks at Marc with hopefulness. Bushman crouches down next to Marc and places his hands on Marc's forearms- a human lie detector. "First question. What is your name?" "Marc Spector." "Second question. Why were the US Marines in Giza?" "I don't know." Marc's pulse increases. Bushman's lip quivers. "Bullshit." He puts a finger up. A gunshot rings through the desert as the first of five men fall to the ground, with a bloody hole in his head. Blood splatters Marc's face. Marc winces. "Why were the US Marines in Giza?" "You." "Third question. Why are you full of BULLSHIT?" Bushman sticks a finger up and another man is shot dead. "Fourth question. What do you know about the temple?" "It is an ancient lost temple to some Egyptian god of like the stars or moon and Peter was researching it when he met you. You plundered everything and melted into nothing while Peter escaped with his life." "If you spurt out one more lie, your friend will be turned into some morbid shit for you to indulge in." "I'm not lying." "Good. Fifth question." We hear Bushman say something but Marc's vision becomes blurry and the audio is distorted. Marc is looking long and hard at his assault rifle next to him. Bushman leans back. "I see. You do want to kill me. Too bad that won't be the case." Bushman yells something in the African language to the five mercenaries. Four come over and put their weapons away. They stand around Marc. Bushman stands up straight and draws his barbed wire club. "Ever hear the story of Cronus and his father? Cronus wanted his father dead or at least desecrated. He hired four of his brothers to ambush his father and hold him down. And then, Cronus used a crude sickle and castrated his father. Now, these men are my brothers and I am Cronus. They will hold you down, and I will give you pain. Gun first, mangle the rest with the club. Bushman picks up Marc's rifle and points it at Marc's crotch. "You don't learn. You just do stupid things and get yourself a longer death. Three. Two. One." Bushman pulls the trigger, but the gun clicks. Marc smirks. "Made you look." Marc sweeps the legs out of three of the mercenaries, and pulls a concealed Glock 19 from his belt and fires it at the head of the mercenary by Frenchie and the other hostages. Marc shoots the other one dead. Marc sprints to Frenchie, and unbinds him. Frenchie sprints in an off zig-zag movement towards the sunken temple. Another truck begins to head towards them. Bushman charges with the bayonet with a battle cry, and impales Marc into the sand. When he hits the ground, blood sprays from his mouth. Bushman laughs. "Obliviously I am the fool here. But I'm not the dead one. Bushman pulls the bayonet out of Marc's chest with a twist and rams it into Marc's crotch. Marc screams. Bushman yanks it out and rams it in and out, in and out of Marc's chest, arms, and legs. "Feel the pain Spector. Embrace it. You die at the hands of one of earth's greatest champions, Raoul Bushman. Feel this razor scrape through your flesh, your bones, your teeth!" Bushman stabs the bayonet through Marc's lower face, and then Bushman twists it around and carves Marc's face. Bushman positions the blade at the base of Marc's chin and slowly drags it down his entire body, leaving a long, deep gash behind. "Farewell," Marc spits out in the unknown language. We see the Bushman grab his carbine, and get in the truck and pull away. The camera pans out from above on Marc bleeding out, his body mangled beyond repair- his face carved into something unrecognizable, his body torn up into a mess of red, meat spilling out. Laid to Rest We see Frenchie hiding behind a pillar sticking from the sand- belonging to the temple- and watching Bushman drive away. Frenchie waits for the truck to pass over a dune, and then Frenchie sprints towards where Marc is. He screams and cries in horror when he sees Marc's mangled body. Marc's chest is still raising up in down. He is still barely alive. Frenchie picks him up- cradling him. We get a shot of Frenchie walking through the sands carrying the limp body of Marc- blood spilling from his body all over the sand and Frenchie. They are going towards the temple. Frenchie ducks down through the sideways doorway and walks through the corridors- the hallways tilted at an angle. Frenchie walks into a round chamber. A sixty foot tall black marble statue of Khonsu stands tall. The statue is of Khonsu- a man sitting on his throne, however; Khonsu's head is replaced by the head of an ibis. Frenchie- crying- lays Marc down at the foot of Khonsu's throne. Frenchie stands up and looks at his bloodstained hands. "Au revoir Marc." (Farewell Marc- In French-). Frenchie leans down and feels Marc's neck for a pulse. He feels one, but then it fades away. Khonsu the Revered Frenchie slams his fist down onto the sandstone floor. "Bullshit. This is bullshit!" Frenchie sobs into his hands. Marc sputters for air. Frenchie gets up and rushes over to him. "Marc! Marc! Are you alive." Marc nods. Frenchie smiles. Frenchie extends his hand and Marc reaches for it. We get a close shot of their hands extending towards each other. The scene flashes into one with a white background, where Frenchie's hand is replaced by a pale grey hand with long, bony fingers, with a white cuff. The scene flashes back to the real world, and then flashes back to the white world where the bony hand and Marc's hand twist in opposite directions, their index fingers extended. Their fingers are imitating the famous painting of God and Adam, the bony hand where God is in the painting, and Marc's where Adam's is. Their fingers are about to connect, it flashes to the real world for a split second, and then returns to the other one as their fingers touch. The second they touch, Marc's eyes fly open and he is in a white world. The ground is matte white, everything in every possible direction is solid white. Marc is still mangled as he was in the real world but he is sitting up and breathing. A pool of blood under Marc adds the color red to the white world. Marc sees a figure walking towards him. Marc scoots back. The figure is wearing a solid-white suit and has pale grey flesh stretched over bony fingers- the bony hand. The figure has a pale grey skeletal head of an ibis in place of a head. Category:Episodes Category:Moon Knight Category:MCU Category:Valeyard6282 Category:Marvel